


(Un)Friendly Competition

by dreamer1024



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brought over from Quizilla, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer1024/pseuds/dreamer1024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whose technique is better: the gentlemanly Arthur, or the heroic Alfred?<br/>Either way, you're certainly in for a hell of a night.</p><p>[England x Reader x America]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty popular fic on Quizilla/Luna, and a personal favorite. I absolutely live for feedback though~! ;D *hinthinthint*
> 
> ♥ Alex

If someone asked how the night had turned out this way, you would not be able to answer. The whole ordeal had spiraled way out of hand. What started out as an innocent drink with an old friend escalated into so much more.

Flirtatious stares turned into playful caresses.

Playful caresses turned into drunken gropes.

Before you knew it, a certain blond-haired nation had shoved you down on the couch and was hovering over you, lips locked in a kiss that was anything but chaste. It was rough, demanding, and just plain addicting. Between the taste of sweet rum on his lips to his cold hand running up your shirt, your senses were going wild.

Until…

“You’re doing it wrong~”

Arthur’s lips leave yours, allowing you to peer over his shoulder towards the doorway. Standing there with an ever-present hamburger in his hands is none other than the energetic nation of America. He takes another bite of his burger, smirking as he peers over his glasses at you.

“Get the hell out of here, you idiot! Can’t you see we’re busy?!” Arthur asks, his bright green eyes narrowed in a glare.

Alfred continues to smile as he walks towards the two of you, placing his greasy burger on the table before kneeling down so he’s sitting right in front of you. Without any warning whatsoever, he places a hand behind your head and pulls you up for a light kiss. Your eyes widen, unable to believe your good fortune. Two unbelievably hot guys in one night?

Unfortunately, someone else isn’t as thrilled at the sudden intrusion.

“Oi, get your hands off her!” England yells, grabbing your waist and pulling you backwards so your back is against his chest. “Can’t you leave us alone, you fucking annoying simpleton?”

Alfred laughs, his hand still cupping the back of your head. His azure eyes meet yours, the light shining off of his glasses to add a special glint to his stunning orbs.

“You’re being too rough on [Name]. A true hero makes his girl feel like a princess~” Alfred points out, giving you a flirtatious wink.

Arthur gives a loud scoff before catching your chin between his thumb and pointer finger, causing you to face him.

“Well a true gentleman obliges his woman with whatever she desires.”

Your lips are immediately covered by Arthur’s in another forceful kiss as he pulls you closer. A hand lightly moves your hair to the side before soft lips attach to your neck, leaving a trail of light kisses up and down your now exposed neck. You release Arthur’s lips to let out a small moan as Alfred manages to find your sweet spot. Said male smirks before biting down even harder and turning you around so that you’re now facing him.

“O-Oi, Al-“

Arthur’s forced to trail off as Alfred captures your lips in a deep kiss, pulling you down so your legs are straddling his hips. His hands run up and down your covered thighs before he pulls away, smirking up at a glaring Arthur.

“Haha, see? The hero always wins~!”

Arthur lets out a small growl as Alfred again lowers himself to your neck, leaving small lovebites in the wake of his lips.

“O-Oh yeah? Don’t act so cocky, I never said I was done…”

You let out a small whimper of excitement as the two men exchange competitive glares.

Looks like you’re about to be in for a long night.


End file.
